Fated
by cresentquint
Summary: [Chapter 3, Update] Yifan tidak suka Gryffindor. Mereka berisik, besar kepala dan suka melanggar peraturan yang membuat tugas Yifan sebagai prefect menjadi dua kali lebih berat. Tapi semenjak kejadian diperpustakaan malam itu, sepertinya Yifan punya pengecualian... [KrisTao] [Exo Members] [Hogwarts!AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Title **: Fated

**Pairing ** : Kris x Tao [KrisTao]

**Other Casts** : EXO Members; Kyuhyun x Sungmin

**Genre** : Romance ; Fluff

**Rated** : PG-13

**Disclaimer** : Kris, Tao dan semua member EXO bukan milik saya, kecuali Plot cerita. AU yang saya gunakan adalah Hogwarts!AU dan semua yang berhubungan didalamnya adalah murni hasil karya dari , saya hanya bermain-main didalam dunianya. Tidak ada keuntungan yang saya ambil melalui cerita ini.

**Summary** : Semenjak kejadian di perpustakan malam itu, pria dengan rambut hitam pekat dan mata yang tajam itu tidak pernah hilang dari pikiran Yifan. Tapi apakah Slytherin dan Gryffindor bisa berjalan beriringan?

.

.

.

"_Love does not make the world go round. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile."_ –**Franklin P. Jones**

**.**

**.**

Ruang kelas pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam sudah hampir kosong ketika Yifan baru saja selesai membereskan semua alat tulisnya. Perkamen-perkamen yang baru saja dibelinya beberapa hari lalu di Diagon alley masih terasa sedikit kasar dan wangi yang keluar masih sedikit mengganggunya. Tahun ke empatnya disekolah ini terasa sedikit membosankan karena –seperti biasa- pria dengan rambut pirang terang itu tidak memiliki teman disetiap kelas yang dihadirinya.

Tubuhnya yang hampir mencapai seratus sembilan puluh centimeter dan wajahnya yang selalu terlihat marah memberikan kontribusi terbesar dalam kehidupan sosialnya. Ditambah lagi dengan semua tanggung jawab yang –entah kenapa- selalu jatuh ditangannya. Tanpa sadar Yifan menghela nafas berat dan memutuskan bahwa semakin cepat dia meninggalkan kelas ini, semakin cepat dia bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk melahap habis buku sejarah sihir tingkat empat yang belum dipahaminya.

Namun sepertinya niat mulia itu harus dia urungkan sejenak ketika sebuah tangan besar menepuk pelan pundaknya. Yifan memutar tubuhnya dan menganggukan kepalanya sedikit begitu dia mengetahui siapa yang baru saja membawanya kembali dari lamunannya.

"Profesor Cho! Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Yifan datar. Dari semua guru yang mengajar disekolah ini, profesor Cho adalah guru yang paling ditakuti. Bukan karena wajahnya menakutkan atau materi pelajaran yang diajarkannya, tapi lebih kepada detensi apa yang dia berikan pada siswa yang melanggar peraturan sekolah –walaupun kebanyakan adalah peraturan yang dia buat sendiri selama dia mengajar.

Dan karena dialah sekarang Yifan menjadi seorang prefek meskipun dia baru saja berada di tahun ke empatnya disekolah. Menurut peraturan resmi sekolah, siswa yang berhak menjadi seorang prefek minimal harus berada di tingkat enam. Tetapi karena Profesor Cho adalah seorang yang persuasif, dia berhasil membuat Headmaster Yoo membuat pengecualian untuk Yifan.

Sialnya, Profesor Cho juga kepala asramanya. Jadi, Yifan tidak memiliki keuntungan sama sekali jika dia menolak semua permintaan Profesor Cho.

"Kris, aku ingin kau mengembalikan buku ini ke perpustakaan." Pinta pria dengan rambut cokelat gelap dihadapan Yifan sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit bergeser dari hidungnya. Tangan kanannya memberikan sebuah buku tebal bersampul cokelat yang sama seperti warna rambutnya.

"Berikan saja kepada Taeyeon, dia tahu dimana harus meletakan buku itu kembali ketempatnya semula. Terima kasih, Kris!" Tambah Profesor Cho sebelum akhirnya keluar ruangan dan tidak repot-repot menunggu jawaban dari Yifan.

Menggelengkan kepala, Yifan hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati. Profesor Cho memang senang sekali memintanya melakukan hal yang aneh. Entah karena Profesor Cho tidak senang jika melihat Yifan tidak melakukan apapun atau karena pria penyendiri itu terlalu mencintainya?

Yifan berharap jawabannya adalah pilihan pertama. Karena jika jawabannya yang kedua, eum...tidak, Yifan tidak ingin memikirkannya sama sekali. Jadi, dengan langkah berat, Yifan akhirnya merelakan sedikit waktunya untuk melaksanakan mandat dari kepala asrama itu.

.

"Lagi-lagi dia membaca cerita ini lagi!" Gumam Madam Kim begitu Yifan meletakan buku tebal bersampul cokelat titipan Profesor Cho diatas meja kayu mahogani berpelitur yang memisahkannya dengan penjaga perpustakaan berambut hitam dihadapanya. Madam Kim kini mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan membuat buku tebal itu melayang menuju ke rak tempatnya berasal sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Anehnya, wanita yang jauh lebih pendek dari Yifan ini tersenyum kecil. Pandangannya terus terfokus pada buku tebal tadi, seolah tidak ingin buku itu tidak kembali ketempat yang seharusnya. Yifan terus berdiri disana sambil memperhatikan ekspresi Madam Kim yang terlihat seperti campuran antara shympati dan rasa kagum.

Penasaran, akhirnya Yifan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Madam Kim soal buku tadi. Well, jika Profesor Cho tertarik pada sesuatu, tentu saja buku itu sungguh sangat menarik. Apalagi jika Profesor Cho sampai membacanya berulang kali. Sebagai seorang pelahap buku, Yifan merasa tertinggal dengan bacaan menarik.

"Eum...kalau boleh tahu, itu buku tentang apa Madam Kim?" Tanya Yifan pelan. Madam Kim menoleh kearahnya, kemudian tersenyum. Hal yang jarang sekali ditunjukan oleh penjaga perpustakaan ini.

"Tentang seseorang, Kris." Jawab Madam Kim yang kemudian langsung menyibukan dirinya dengan beberapa lembar perkamen yang tintanya masih basah. Dari gerak tubuhnya, Yifan tahu benar bahwa Madam Kim tidak ingin memberikan informasi lebih jauh lagi. Jadi Yifan memutuskan bahwa mungkin sebaiknya dia memulai investigasinya seorang diri.

.

.

.

Yifan berjalan menelusuri koridor lantai empat dengan langkah kaki yang halus. Laki-laki berambut pirang terang dan berkulit sedikit pucat itu menggenggam tongkat sihir lekat dihadapannya untuk memastikan bahwa sinar yang keluar dari ujung kayu itu cukup untuk menerangi jalannya kembali menuju ke asrama.

Yifan terlalu asik dengan buku-buku tebal diperpustakaan tadi –berusaha mencari letak keberadaan buku misterius Profesor Cho- hingga tidak menyadari bahwa sudah saatnya dia berada di aula besar untuk makan malam. Alis tebal miliknya bertaut sempurna ketika dia mendengar kembali suara jeritan perutnya.

Yifan menyesal mengizinkan Jongin menghabiskan jatah makan siangnya tadi.

Lorong pada koridor lantai ini cukup panjang sehingga butuh waktu dua menit penuh agar Yifan berhasil menemukan tikungan kecil untuk menuju tangga utama yang terhubung langsung ke lantai dasar –lantai dimana Aula besar berada- tanpa harus berusaha mengingat arah tangga putar yang mengelilingi kastil ini.

Well, terima kasih kepada pendiri asrama Ravenclaw, karena ide _briliant_ darinya, tangga putar itu selalu berubah arah setiap tiga puluh menit sekali.

Dan tidak! Yifan sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan itu ketika dia sedang kelaparan.

Menemukan jalan ke tangga utama bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Yifan. Hey, menjadi prefek asrama kadang memiliki keunggulan tersendiri dan Yifan menyukai keistimewaan ini!

Jubah panjang hijau kehitaman miliknya sukses membuat dirinya nampak lebih berwibawa dan Yifan menyukai tampilan dirinya sendiri ketika dia bercermin. Bukan maksud untuk menyombongkan diri, tapi dilihat dari sudut manapun, Yifan mengakui bahwa dia masuk dalam kategori tampan.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Yifan menyukai tampilan dirinya. Dia menyukai betapa aura yang dipancarkan dari tubuhnya terasa begitu mengintimidasi orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Kenapa kastil ini begitu besar? Kenapa aku harus melupakan essay transfigurasiku? Kenapa Baekhyun harus menemani Chanyeol menjalani detensinya? Kenapa koridor-koridor disekolah ini begitu menyeramkan? Kenapa aku harus meninggalkan tongkat sihirku di kamar?"

Tiba-tiba saja langkah Yifan terhenti ketika suara seseorang menggerutu masuk dalam jarak pendengarannya. Dari volume suara itu, Yifan yakin berasal dari ujung koridor yang berlawanan arah dengannya. Tempat dimana tangga putar berada.

Penasaran dengan orang yang merelakan jam makan malamnya terlewat begitu saja, Yifan memutar tubuhnya dan melihat siluet seseorang yang berbelok kearah perpustakaan dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Tempat yang baru saja ditinggalkan Yifan tadi.

Siapapun sosok siluet itu, dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Yifan disini. Itu berarti sosok itu terlalu fokus dengan tujuannya hingga tidak melihat sinar kecil yang berasal dari tongkat sihir milik Yifan.

"Oh my god! Kenapa Kyungsoo harus mengingatkanku soal hantuuu?!"

Suara teriakan itu sukses membuat Yifan penasaran. Dan sebagai seorang prefek, Mengingatkan bahwa jam malam sudah mulai berlaku adalah tugasnya, bukan?

"Nox." Gumam Yifan dan seketika itu juga cahaya kecil diujung tongkat sihirnya menghilang hingga lorong disekitarnya kini kembali gelap. Dengan langkah hati-hati, Yifan berjalan menghampiri sosok dengan jibah berwarna maroon dan aksen kuning terang ditepinya. _Well, seorang Gryffindor, perfect!_ Gumam Yifan pelan.

"Berusaha masuk kedalam perpustakaan yang terkunci sepertinya bukan hal yang bijaksana untuk dilakukan saat jam malam sudah mulai berlaku, bukan?" Mulai Yifan. Dengan suara berat dan sengaja dia buat sepelan mungkin.

Sukses membuat sosok yang sedang berusaha membuka pintu perpustakaan dengan tangan kosong itu loncat dari tempatnya berdiri dan berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat menghadap kearah Yifan.

Tubuhnya kini bersandar sempurna pada pintu kayu perpustakaan dan kedua tangannya dia letakan di dadanya. Tepat dimana jantungnya berada. Seperti hendak berusaha untuk menghentikan detak jantungnya. Sementara wajahnya kini menunjukan ekspresi seolah dia sedang berteriak ketakutan, tapi tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Namun yang membuat Yifan sedikit terkejut adalah air mata yang menetes deras dari mata gelap itu. sementaraYifan bisa merasakan pupil mata milik pria dihadapannya itu membesar sempurna. _Adorable!_

Tunggu! Sejak kapan orang yang sedang menangis ketakutan itu adorable?

"Oh..my..god!"

Yifan mendengar pria itu menggumam. Dari nada suaranya, Yifan khawatir pria itu sedang tersedak dengan air liurnya sendiri. Euuuuyh...hal terakhir yang ingin dia dapatkan dari seorang Gryffindor adalah air liur mereka bersarang pada salah satu anggota tubuhnya! _Gross!_

"Tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi! Aku tidak ingin mati dengan keadaan seperti ini! Aku belum sempat memukul Chanyeol karena mencuri ciuman pertamaku, aku juga belum memberikan Baekhyun pelukan terakhir! Aku belum sempat menghabiskan pumpkin cake buatan Kyungsoo dan aku tidak ingin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mencicipinya terlebih dulu! Aku juga belum sem-"

"Woooohhh...tenang, Gryffin! Aku tidak sedang berniat untuk membunuhmu!" Potong Yifan setelah dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk meletakan telapak tangannya pada mulut pria dihadapannya untuk menghentikan oceha tidak masuk akal yang terus keluar dari mulutnya.

Mata pria itu makin membulat sempurna ketika dia menyadari posisi Yifan yang semakin mendekat dengannya.

"Tenang, okay?! Kalau kau tenang baru aku akan melepaskanmu! Kau tidak ingin Shindong menangkapmu karena berkeliaran di kastil setelah jam malam, bukan?" Bisik Yifan tenang, masih belum melepaskan tangannya dari mulut pria berambut hitam pekat dihadapannya.

Setelah pria itu mengangguk pelan dan terlihat lebih tenang, barulah Yifan memutuskan untuk melepaskan tangannya.

Diperhatikannya pria yang masih mengatur nafasnya itu. Air matanya sudah sedikit mengering meskipun kedua tangannya masih dia letakkan diatas jantungnya. Rambut hitamnya kini menutupi alis dan sebagian matanya kemudian matanya kembali membesar ketika dia menatap sesuatu pada tubuh Yifan.

Mengikuti arah pandangannya, Yifan menyadari bahwa pria ini baru saja melihat lencana prefek miliknya yang bergantung angkuh pada jubahnya.

"Oh my god!" Panik pria berambut hitam itu lagi, kali ini makin merapatkan punggungnya pada dinding kayu putih perpustakaan itu. Yifan hampir saja memutar matanya, kesal dengan reaksi berlebihan yang diperlihatkan oleh pria yang hanya sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Yeah, oh my god!" Respon Yifan malas. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Kembali ke aula besar dalam tiga menit jika kau tidak ingin mendapatkan detensi!" Tambah Yifan. Berusaha agar terlihat sedikit lebih mengintimidasi.

Pria itu memandang Yifan dengan tatapan yang aneh. Matanya terlihat berbinar karena bekas-bekas air matanya tadi, kedua alisnya bertaut sempurna dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit terlalu kencang.

Oh tidak! Yifan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria ini dan entah dari mana asalnya, tiba-tiba saja Yifan ingin sekali memeluknya erat dan mengusap punggungnya perlahan lalu berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

No, bukan saatnya berfikiran yang macam-macam, Wu Yifan!

Menit berikutnya, Yifan mendapati dirinya sendiri berada di dalam perpustakaan membantu anak asrama lain –dan dalam hal ini seorang Gryffindor- untuk mencari essay transfigurasinya yang tertinggal.

_So much for a proud Slytherin!_

.

.

.

"Yifan hyung, apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun, pria dengan rambut bubble gum dan kulit putih pucat serta tubuh yang sedikit kurus, setelah sebelumnya memutuskan untuk memperhatikan pria dihadapannya.

Jongin yang duduk persis disebelah Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari apple pie dihadapannya. "Ada apa dengan Yifan hyung?" tanya Jongin polos.

"Iya, ada apa denganku?" Tanya Yifan begitu dia tersadar dari lamunannya. Mulutnya masih mengunyah roti berisi selai kacang dengan sangat perlahan. Mata Yifan yang tadi nampak tidak fokus kini berhasil terfokus kearah Sehun. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Sehun-ah?"

Sehun memutar matanya kemudian menengguk habis air putih dihadapannya sebelum akhirnya membuka suara sepelan mungkin, karena siapa saja bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka di aula besar ini. Terlebih sarapan adalah waktu yang sangat sensitif bagi sebagian besar murid di sekolah sihir ini. Slytherin pada khususnya dan termasuk Sehun tentunya.

"Pertama, sejak pagi tadi Hyung kelihatan sedang tidak fokus. Kau tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu sebelumnya, bahkan kau biasanya selalu menjawab pertanyaanku ketika kau sedang membaca!"

Sehun mengangkat tangan kirinya ketika Jongin hendak memotong perkataanya, "Jangan memotong perkataanku, Jongin-ah! Kedua, kau tidak meresponku sama sekali saat aku membicarakan soal piala dunia Quidditch!"

Mata Jongin membulat sempurna dan apple pie yang ada dihadapannya benar-benar terlupakan. "Apa?! Yifan tidak meresponmu sama sekali tentang Quidditch?!" Seru Jongin, sedikit terlalu keras hingga membuat Sehun menyikut perutnya.

"Yifan hyung, untukmu Jongin!" Maki Yifan sambil melirik Yifan dengan tatapan yang menakutkan. Sukses membuat Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Nah, itu baru Yifan yang ku kenal! Eumm, Yifan hyung maksudnya!" Tambah Jongin sebelum Yifan memutuskan untuk mengirimkan kutukan-kutukan menyeramkan dengan tongkat kayu accia miliknya. Inti tongkatnya yang berasal dari nadi naga bertanduk Rumania sudah cukup membuat Jongin merinding.

"Serius hyung, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya sehun lagi. Masih memandang Yifan dengan tatapan khawatir. Sebenarnya ada point ketiga yang ingin dia ucapkan, tapi dia urungkan karena ada Jongin. Dan membicarakan soal rahasia dengan Jongin sama saja berniat untuk mencetaknya dalam _Daily Prophet_ dan mengizinkan semua murid sekolah ini membacanya.

Yifan menghela nafas berat kemudian tersenyum kecil ke arah Sehun dan Jongin. "Aku hanya lelah, itu saja." Jawab Yifan kemudian menyibukan diri dengan sarapannya lagi.

"Bloody how! Apa kau melihat apa yang baru saja aku lihat Sehun-ah? Yifan hyung tersenyum? For merlin's sake!"

Sehun menganggu mantap dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka dan ekspresi Jongin pun tidak kalah berbeda. Sementara Yifan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk pura-pura tidak peduli.

Lagipula, apa yang aneh dengan tersenyum?

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini begitu cerah. Semua itu bisa terlihat pada hiasan langit-langit aula besar yang sudah disihir sedemikian rupa sehingga menyerupai cuaca yang ada diluar kastil sekolah ini. Bunyi sendok yang beradu dengan piring platinum kini terdengar menggema diseluruh ruangan besar ini. Semuanya nampak menikmati sarapan pagi mereka sebelum kelas dimulai.

Dalam ruangan ini, semua siswa duduk pada kursi asramanya masing-masing. Tidak boleh ada yang duduk di kursi yang bukan berasal dari asramanya. Headmaster Yoo bilang semua untuk menghindari pertengkaran yang tidak diharapkan.

Dan selain para Profesor dan Headmaster, tidak ada yang boleh menggunakan sihir di aula besar dan koridor. Lagi-lagi semua ini peraturan yang –dengan keahlian persuasif andalannya – dibuat oleh Profesor Cho. Tetapi karena tujuan dari peraturan ini masuk akal, tidak ada yang protes dengan hal ini.

Zitao yang pagi itu terlambat setengah jam dari waktu sarapan yang sudah ditentukan, berlari menuju kursi dimana Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berada. Disana, segelas jus buah jeruk dan roti berisi telur setengah matang sudah menunggu untuk menyatu diperutnya yang benar-benar sudah menjerit.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" Teriak Baekhyun begitu tangan Zitao bertemu dengan bagian belakang kepalanya. Jus apel yang baru saja diminumnya hampir saja keluar begitu saja dari tenggorokannya. "Karena kau tidak membangunkanku!" Balas Zitao tanpa memandang Baekhyun dan sibuk dengan sarapannya yang sudah mulai dingin. Dan Zitao bukan orang yang menyia-nyiakan makanan. Baginya, makanan adalah kehidupannya.

"Bisakah kalian berdua diam sebentar? Aku sedang mendengarkan cerita yang menarik!" Keluh Chanyeol yang kini memandang Baekhyun dan Tao dengan tatapan terganggu. Sementara dihadapannya Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan keributan disebelahnya dan memfokuskan diri pada sesuatu yang sedang diceritakan oleh senior mereka di tingkat tujuh, Park Jungsu.

Perkataan Chanyeol tadi berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Zitao dari sarapannya. "Tentang apa?!" Tanya Zitao antusias, senyumnya merekah sempurna dan matanya kini berkelip penasaran. Baekhyun memutar matanya dan tidak mempedulikan Zitao yang merengek kepadanya tentang kisah menarik ini, jadi Chanyeol menawarkan diri menceritakan kepada Zitao dari pertama sampai hal terakhir yang didengarnya –tentu saja sampai saat Zitao dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk merusak suasana.

_Curiousity kills a cat_. Itulah yang dirasakan Zitao begitu mendengar keseluruhan cerita. Masa bodoh dengan kisah cinta yang baru saja didengarnya, yang kini terukir dikepalanya adalah bahwa salah satu pasangan itu meninggal dan arwahnya kini berkeliaran disekitaran sekolah ini.

Walaupun Zitao tidak ingin mengakuinya, Zitao benci sekali dengan kata arwah atau hantu. Ya, Zitao takut dengan sesuatu yang transparant. Jadi, sekuat tenaga Zitao berusaha untuk kembali berkonsentrasi pada sarapannya dan bersiap untuk memulai harinya dengan mata pelajaran transfigurasi dan berharap essay yang sudah susah payah dibuatnya mendapatkan nilai yang baik.

.

.

.

Zitao berdiri diam dihadapan sebuah lukisan berbentuk kotak besar. Sudah hampir satu menit Zitao berdiri disana tanpa melakukan apapun. Nyonya gemuk yang duduk santai didalam lukisan itupun kini mulai risih karena Zitao tidak juga menyingkir dari jarak pandangnya. Jika saja Baekhyun tidak muncul dari tangga yang baru saja berputar kearah Zitao, Nyonya gemuk sudah menghilang dari lukisan itu sedetik yang lalu.

Lukisan besar itupun kemudian terbuka setelah Baekhyun memberikan kata sandi yang benar –dalam hal ini Baekhyun harus bertahan dari tatapan sinis yang diberikan oleh penjaga pintu masuk asrama itu.

Ditariknya lengan Zitao yang masih berdiam diri dengan tatapan kosong, jelas karena lukisan itu hanya terbuka selama tiga puluh detik. Dan Baekhyun yakin bahwa pikiran Zitao tidak sedang berada pada tempatnya saat ini.

Dua menit setelah bersusah payah menarik sahabatnya masuk ke asrama mereka sendiri, Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa Zitao ke _common room_. Tempat yang tepat untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang tingkah laku sahabatnya yang tidak biasa hari ini. Well, saat ini di dalam _common room_ sedang tidak banyak orang karena teman-teman mereka memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka di Hogsmade untuk mencicipi sedikit butterbeer di awal musim dingin.

"Kau tahu kalau semua bukan salahmu, Tao." Mulai Baekhyun setelah Zitao bersandar pada sofa berwarna merah lembut tepat dihadapan perapian yang apinya sudah mulai menimbulkan rasa hangat pada tubuh Baekhyun yang tadi sempat sedikit kedinginan karena harus berlari dari kelas pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam dan menembus salju dihalaman belakang Hogwards.

Kedua alis Zitao kini berkerut dan kemudian menggeser posisi duduknya hingga kini dia berhadapan langsung dengan Baekhyun yang nampaknya memutuskan bahwa perapian dihadapan mereka adalah sesuatu yang menarik. "Aku membuat Gryffindor kehilangan banyak point, bagian mana yang bukan salahku, Baekhyun?"

Membuang nafas sejenak, Baekhyun akhirnya balas menatap Zitao. Dipegangnya kedua tangan sahabatnya yang mulai berkeringat, tanda bahwa Zitao sedang gugup atau tertekan akan suatu hal. "Well, setidaknya kau membuat semua orang di kelas Profesor Cho tidak terlalu tegang." Baekhyun beralasan sambil menaikan bahunya malas. "Sayang sekali Rectusempra yang kau lafalkan justru mengenai Jongdae! Padahal aku ingin sekali Jongin yang merasakannya."

"Tetap saja, sebentar lagi natal dan dua ratus lima puluh point bukan angka yang sedikit. Jungsu-hyung ingin agar kita bisa merebut piala asrama dari Ravenclaw tahun ini."

"Aku bisa membantu mengumpulkan point di kelas ramuan besok!" Seru Kyungsoo dari balik sofa tempat Zitao dan Baekhyun saling berhadapan. Zitao menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum kepadanya. Ada perasaan lega karena pria berambut hitam dan bermata besar itu nampak tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa dia terluka karena ulah Jongin dikelas pertahan terhadap ilmu hitam tadi.

Pria dengan seringai menyebalkan itu terus saja membuat wajah Kyungsoo penuh dengan bisul karena mantra Furnunculus-nya yang masih tidak sempurna. Kenapa dia tidak berlatih dengan wajahnya sendiri, sih? Ah... Zitao baru ingat bahwa Kim Jongin sangat bangga dengan wajahnya sendiri.

"Terima kasih Tao, karena sudah membantuku ke ruang kesehatan tadi." Tambah Kyungsoo yang kini sudah menemukan posisi nyaman pada sofa _single_ disebelah kanan Zitao.

"Aigooo~ Kyungsoo-yah! Benar-benar, kumpulkan point di kelas ramuan besok! Jangan sampai anak Ravenclaw yang ajaib itu membawa pulang semua point lagi seperti minggu lalu!" Protes Baekyun. Tidak terlalu peduli dengan pandangan Zitao yang memandangnya dengan tatapan –berhenti-memerintah-orang-seenaknya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar membuat gigi putihnya terlihat sempurna sambil menunjukan kedua ibu jari tanganya kearah Baekhyun. Zitao hanya memutar matanya melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja sudah memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Baekhyun memang punya kecendrungan untuk memeluk sesuatu yang menurutnya menggemaskan dan sepertinya saat ini Kyungsoo merupakan object yang menarik dimatanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tolong jangan melupakan kata sandi asramamu lagi, Tao. Aku tidak selalu bisa berada disampingmu setiap detik untuk menerima pandangan sinis dari Nyonya gemuk, kau tahu?" gumam Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Tangannya masih memeluk Kyungsoo yang memandang Zitao dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku sedang mengingat-ingatnya ketika kau datang tadi!" Bantah Zitao, tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memandang perapian dihadapannya. "Lagipula, Nyonya gemuk juga tahu setiap penghuni asrama Gryffindor!" Tambah Zitao, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Sedetik kemudian Zitao bisa merasakan sepasang lengan merangkul lehernya dan memeluknya dengan kekuatan yang tidak biasa dan dari wangi shampoo yang berasal dari rambut cokelat terang dibawah hidungnya, Baekhyun sudah merubah targetnya.

"Please Tao, jangan menunjukan ekspresi seperti itu!" Seru sebuah suara berat yang menggema di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor yang nyaris sepi itu. "Kau tahu khan Baekkie tidak bisa melihat sesuatu yang menggemaskan? Kalau saja Sehun bukan Slytherin, mungkin setiap hari Baekhyun akan memeluknya!" Tambah suara berat itu lagi. Dari volume suaranya, Zitao yakin suara itu berasal dari balik punggungnya.

"Eww, Chanyeol! Eww! Aku tidak berurusan dengan anak-anak Slytherin!" Balas Baekhyun setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Zitao dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil menatap Chanyeol sinis. "Hey! Sehun itu teman kecilku, Baekhyun!" Protes Zitao sedang Baekhyun hanya memutar matanya bosan.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan sambil menempati posisi sofa tepat disebelah Zitao yang kini kosong. Sebelah tangannya dia tempatkan pada sandaran sofa tepat dibelakang Zitao. Kaki kiri Chanyeol terlipat diatas kaki kanannya yang menyentuh karpet beludru halus berwarna orange lembut.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan jadwal latihan Quidditch kita malam ini, bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol. Senyum tiga jari miliknya masih belum menghilang dari wajahnya saat dia memandang Zitao yang membalasnya dengan senyum yang sama.

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa!" Jawab Zitao mantap. Senyum yang tadi terkembang cerah dari wajahnya kini menghilang seketika, ketika dia teringat dengan detensi dari Profesor Cho yang harus dijalaninya setelah makan malam.

"Ah, aku lupa soal detensi-mu!" Ingat Chanyeol kemudian mengacak lembut rambut Zitao pelan. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan setelah memutar matanya melihat kelakuan Chanyeol yang selalu menganggap Zitao seperti anaknya. "Apakah kau ingin aku menemanimu, Tao?" Tanya Baekhyun yang kini duduk disebelahnya sambil merangkul pundak Zitao yang masih bersandar pada punggung sofa dibelakangnya.

Lagi-lagi Zitao merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. "Tidak perlu, Baekhyun! Lebih baik kalian latihan saja, pertandingan sudah dekat."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menatapnya dan mengangguk singkat. Zitao tidak ingin terus diperlakukan seperti anak tahun pertama. Meskipun dia mengakui bahwa kadang dia merasa sekolah dimalam hari itu menyeramkan, tapi setidaknya dengan sinar dari tongkat sihirnya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Bolehkan aku menonton?" Tanya Kyungsoo ragu-ragu ketika tiga pasang mata menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Well, selain masakan dan kelas ramuan tidak ada yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo bergerak dari ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, jadi pertanyaan Kyungsoo tadi benar-benar diluar dugaan tiga orang disekitarnya. "Aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana kalian berlatih secara langsung, itu saja!" Tambah Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah! Jangan lupa bawa mantel hangatmu, Kyungsoo-ya! Karena musim dingin baru saja datang!" Seru Baekhyun yang mood-nya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika kata "Quidditch" terlontar. Kemudian langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mempersiapkan perlengkapan yang akan mereka butuhkan saat berlatih nanti. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mengekor dibelakangnya.

Sementara Zitao bergegas menuju ruangan Profesor Cho untuk menjalani detensinya. Setelah kehilangan dua ratus lima puluh point, dia masih harus menjalani hukuman lain. Sepertinya hari ini bukan hari yang baik untuk Zitao!

.

.

.

Ruang kerja Profesor Cho tidak begitu besar, namun cukup untuk menyelenggarakan pesta dengan tamu sekitar dua puluh orang dan Zitao benar-benar tidak menyukai lokasinya yang terlalu menyudut di lantai bawah tanah kastil. Ditambah dengan asrama Slytherin yang hanya berselisih satu lorong saja, benar-benar membuatnya risih dengan pandangan aneh yang diperlihatkan oleh penghuninya. Hey, seorang Gryffindor masuk kedalam teritori mereka bukanlah pemandangan yang menyenangkan.

"Nikmati detensimu Huang! Aku yakin Profesor Cho akan memperkenalkanmu kepada neraka dunia!" Komentar Jongdae ketika Zitao berpapasan dengannya di koridor. Jika saja Jongdae tidak sedang bersama Sehun, Zitao sudah pasti memberikannya sedikit pelajaran. Terima kasih untuk Sehun karena dia berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Jongdae.

Diketuknya pintu pohon oak itu perlahan. Setelah tiga kali ketukan, pintu itu terbuka sendiri dan tanpa berfikir panjang, Zitao langsung melangkahkan kakinya kedalam. Mata hitam yang mirip seperti seekor kucing itu membulat sempurna ketika dia mendapati seseorang yang familiar dimatanya.

Rambut pirang dan wajah putih pucat itu bukan wajah yang dimiliki banyak orang disekolah ini. Juga seragam hitam kehijauan itu, Zitao benar-benar mengenalnya. Pria itu adalah orang yang membantu mencari essay transfigurasinya yang tertinggal di perpustakaan beberapa hari lalu.

Berjalan perlahan menuju tempat dimana pria itu sedang duduk bersandar disebuah kursi berlengan. Dari posisi duduknya yang terlihat santai, sepertinya pria itu tertidur. Begitu sampai disebelahnya, dengan hati-hati Zitao akhirnya berani memastikan bahwa pria ini benar-benar tertidur.

Zitao berdiri disana selama satu menit penuh sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari keberadaan Profesor Cho. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika secara tidak sengaja dia menendang pinggiran meja kayu didepannya dan membangunkan orang terakhir yang ingin diganggunya.

Biar bagaimanapun, pria ini bisa mengiriminya _blackmail_ kapan saja dan melaporkanya pada Profesor Cho. Kemudian dengan wajah penuh kebanggaan, Profesor dengan seringai mengerikan itu akan mengurangi point Gryffindor lagi. _Tidaaak! _Teriak Zitao dalam hati.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga! Aku sudah menunggu setengah jam disini!" Mulai pria beramput pirang itu sambil mengusap matanya untuk mengusir jejak-jejak kantuk disana. Zitao hanya memandangnya hati-hati, takut jika pria itu menganggap wajah diamnya menyeramkan. Sejak pertama kali datang ke sekolah ini sudah banyak yang mengatakan bahwa wajahnya sedikit menyeramkan dengan kantung mata yang terlalu nampak. Tapi Zitao tidak bisa berbuat apapun, karena memang dia terlahir seperti itu.

"Headmaster Yoo ada perlu dengan Profesor Cho, jadi dia memintaku untuk mengawasi detensimu...eum...Huang Zi-" Tambah pria itu lagi sebelum kalimat terakhirnya menggantung ketika dia menatap Zitao. "Aah...Kau lagi?!" respon pria yang Zitao kenali sebagai seniornya di tingkat empat, begitu matanya bertemu dengan mata Zitao.

"Ahahahaha...hai, senior!" Adalah hal yang ada dibenak Zitao ketika mata mereka bertemu. Sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya canggung, Zitao hanya bisa berharap detensi kali ini lebih sedikit manusiawi daripada beberapa bulan lalu ketika dia harus menyortir semua buku diruang penyimpanan milik Profesor Cho berdasarkan tahun terbitnya.

Jika ada hal yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman menjalani detensinya kali ini, adalah kenyataan bahwa Zitao bisa merasakan seseorang memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya.

.

.

.

TBC

_**-Crest**_

_**A/n : I don't even know what is this OTL**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title **: Fated

**Pairing ** : Kris x Tao [KrisTao]

**Other Casts** : EXO Members; Kyuhyun x Sungmin

**Genre** : Romance ; Fluff

**Rated** : PG-13

**Disclaimer** : Kris, Tao dan semua member EXO bukan milik saya, kecuali Plot cerita. AU yang saya gunakan adalah Hogwarts!AU dan semua yang berhubungan didalamnya adalah murni hasil karya dari , saya hanya bermain-main didalam dunianya. Tidak ada keuntungan yang saya ambil melalui cerita ini.

**Summary** : Semenjak kejadian di perpustakan malam itu, pria dengan rambut hitam pekat dan mata yang tajam itu tidak pernah hilang dari pikiran Yifan. Tapi apakah Slytherin dan Gryffindor bisa berjalan beriringan?

.

.

.

"_Love does not make the world go round. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile."_ –**Franklin P. Jones**

.

.

Cahaya matahari pagi itu menelisik masuk melalui tirai-tirai hijau kehitaman yang menggantung indah ditepian sebuah jendela berbentuk oval menyamping tepat disebelah tempat tidur berbahan kayu oak milik Yifan. Meskipun cahaya matahari itu berwarna sedikit kehijauan karena air danau yang menghalanginya, pria dengan alis tebal itu masih dapat merasakan kehangatan dari kekuatan kehidupan yang menjelma melalui cahaya.

Yifan harus berterima kasih pada Salazar Slytherin karena memilih ruang bawah tanah sebagai tempat asrama utamanya. Leluhur Slytherin itu nampaknya memiliki selera yang sama dengan Yifan menyangkut dekorasi ruangan dan warna utama asrama ini.

Warna hijau disekitaran Yifan memberikan ketenangan pada kesehatan emosional Yifan yang terkadang turun naik karena jabatannya sebagai prefek sekolah dan kadang warna ini juga memberikan kesegaran ketika Yifan merasa sangat lelah bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bangun dari tidurnya, seperti saat ini.

Dan jika dilihat dari segi melankolis, warna hijau yang mengelilinginya ini lebih seperti melukiskan suatu ketabahan akan sebuah penderitaan, meskipun Yifan tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa ada unsur keras dan keinginan untuk mendominasi. Hanya saja kebanyakan penghuni asrama –terutama asrama-asrama lain di luar Slytherin- lebih senang melihat pilihan warna Salazar Slytherin melalui sifat negatifnya. Iri hati dan kebohongan. Dan warna hitam yang sedikit membaur didalamnya justru menambah kesan misterius dan tidak bersahabat.

Dengan berat hati, Yifan mengangkat dirinya sendiri dari tempat tidur dan bersiap untuk memulai harinya seperti biasa. Berkutat dengan seragam dan jubahnya sebentar, lalu lima belas menit kemudian, Yifan sudah siap untuk menuju kelas pertamanya hari ini.

.

Begitu Yifan memasuki ruang rekreasi Slytherin pagi itu, ruangan dengan nuansa yang sama seperti kamarnya itu sudah nyaris kosong. Hanya ada beberapa siswa dari tingkat pertama yang sepertinya lebih memilih bersantai didepan perapian daripada mengisi perut mereka. Yifan membetulkan letak kacamatanya ketika secara tidak sengaja seseorang menabrak tubuhnya dari belakang.

Sedikit kesal, Yifan berbalik dan memandang orang yang baru saja menabraknya. Disana, dia melihat sesosok pria dengan tubuh tinggi yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Yifan. Tekstur wajahnya sedikit keras dengan mata hitam dingin yang terkesan mengintimidasi siapapun yang berani menatap kearahnya. Rambut hitam pendek dan tubuh berisi itu terlihat begitu sempurna dibalut dengan jubah hijau kehitaman Slytherin.

"Yo, Mr. Prefek! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apakah sekarang menghalangi jalan juga merupakan tugasmu?" Kata pria itu. Ada nada mengejek didalam suaranya dan Yifan tidak menyukainya sama sekali. Tapi pria dengan rambut berwarna pirang yang mirip dengan pasir pantai itu sudah terbiasa untuk tidak menunjukan emosinya dan menunjukan ekspresi kesal yang sudah sejak lama melekat di wajahnya tanpa dia bersusah payah.

Jadi, tanpa menjawab _sarcasm_ dari pria itu, Yifan menyingkir dan memberikan jalan kepadanya. Dia masih mengikuti pria yang masih mendumal itu melalui sudut matanya sampai saat sang pria menghilang dibalik tembok batu kehitaman sesaat setelah tembok itu bergeser secara horizontal ke kanan –pintu masuk asrama.

Yifan mengenal Choi Seunghyun, pria itu, sebagai seniornya di tingkat tujuh. Pria itu berada ditingkat yang sama dengan Kang Daesung, Gryffindor kesayangan Headmaster Yoo. Adik pria itu, Choi Sooyoung adalah rekan prefek Yifan di Slytherin –yang khusus mengurus anak perempuan- dan tidak pernah bisa melaksanakan tugasnya tanpa merepotkan Yifan.

Kakak beradik itu senang sekali membuat Yifan sakit kepala. Bukan karena mereka sering melakukan keisengan dan masalah bagi Slytherin, tapi karena kesombongan mereka yang membuat Yifan ingin sekali menghadiahkan ramuan polijus yang telah dicampurkan dengan sehelai bulu kucing untuk mereka. Dan khusus untuk Choi Sooyoung, Yifan akan memberikan bulu kucing anggora dengan ras terbaik.

Setidaknya dengan begitu akan lebih mudah untuk menghadapi mereka ketika keduanya berulah. Maksudnya, kucing tidak menggunakan tongkat sihir, bukan?

Yifan sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa Kwon Jiyoung, siswa tingkat enam paling cemerlang dari Ravenclaw bersedia menjadi kekasih Choi Seunghyun. Mungkin suatu saat nanti Yifan harus bertanya langsung pada senior Kwon untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya. Tentu saja ketika keduanya sedang tidak disibukan oleh tugas mereka sebagai prefek.

Belum sempat Yifan beranjak dari tempatnya berada sekarang, tubuhnya kembali tersungkur, kali ini tubuhnya memilih untuk bertemu dengan lantai marmer dingin karena otot kakinya menolak perintah otak kecilnya untuk menahan berat tubuhnya yang terlampau tinggi.

"Oh! Maaf, Kris! Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu!" Pekik sebuah suara. Sementara Yifan mencoba untuk berdiri dan membuat kursi hitam berlengan itu menjadi tumpuan tangannya, orang yang mengeluarkan suara itu berusaha untuk membantunya berdiri. Yifan memandang pria dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan kesal sambil menepuk-nepuk jubahnya dari debu-debu yang sebenarnya tidak ada disana.

"Percuma kau menggunakan kacamata itu kalau kau masih saja suka menabraku!" Gerutu Yifan. Tangannya kini menggenggam erat tongkat sihirnya, mencoba untuk tidak melafalkan mantra transfigurasi yang pernah dipelajarinya tahun lalu kearah sosok itu.

Pria dihadapan Yifan sepertinya menyadari gelagatnya sehingga kini dia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, tanda bahwa dia tidak mengharapkan pertikaian. Dan Yifan hampir saja mendengus kesal kearahnya. "_Grumpy as usual in the morning, I see._" Balas sosok itu sambil menyesuaikan kembali letak kacamatanya, sama seperti yang di lakukan oleh Yifan beberapa saat sebelumnya.

"Shut up, Jongdae!" Seru Sehun yang berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk asrama. Dia memandang Jongdae dengan tatapan bosan sambil terus mendekat kearahnya. Yifan menaikan sebelah alisnya yang tersembunyi dibalik rambut ketika menyadari sosok lain dibelakang Sehun. Jongdae memutar matanya setengah kesal. Tidak suka rutinitasnya mengganggu Yifan pagi ini terganggu oleh dua orang pengikut setia sang prefek.

"Jaga mulutmu, Oh Sehun! Darahmu tidak lebih murni dari darahku!" Gertak Jongdae sambil tersenyum sinis. Sehun hanya diam dan memandangnya dengan tatapan bosan yang sama. "Kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi, karena ayahku tidak mengizinkanku bermain dengan orang yang tidak memiliki darah murni sepertiku." Potong Jongdae sebelum Yifan berhasil mengeluarkan berbagai macam pidatonya.

Sehun dan Yifan saling berpandangan dan mengangkat bahu mereka ketika Jongdae menghilang menuju kamarnya. Sepertinya dia juga tidak tertarik untuk menyantap sarapan pagi ini. Sementara itu Jongin, pria yang sejak tadi berada dibelakang Sehun, terus mengikuti gerak-gerik Jongdae seolah sedang mempelajari lawannya dalam pertandingan Quidditch.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Keluh Jongin, "Tidak ada lagi yang membicarakan mengenai hal itu setelah pertempuran hebat hampir dua puluh dekade lalu." Tambah Jongin sambil membetulkan letak jubahnya yang sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Abaikan saja dia." Jawab Yifan, tidak ingin mempermasalahkan perilaku _minus_ Jongdae yang memang kadang agak mengesalkan. "Kenapa kau kembali lagi kesini, Sehun-ah? Bukankah kau dan Jongin seharusnya ada di kelas transfigurasi pagi ini?" Tanya Yifan penasaran. Mungkin jika Jongin yang berada dihadapannya saat ini, Yifan tidak akan mengajukan pertanyaan.

Tetapi Sehun berbeda, meskipun Jongin dan Sehun sudah sejak tahun pertama selalu bersama, tidak biasanya Sehun melewatkan kelas. Terlebih jika kelas itu adalah kelas Transfigurasi. Yifan tahu Sehun selalu ingin menjadi seorang animagus seperti ibunya.

"Profesor Cho bilang dia butuh laporan semalam. Dan aku disini karena Profesor Kim sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan asramanya, dia menjadwal ulang semua kelas transfigurasi hari ini." Jawab Sehun ringan. Kali ini dia tengah duduk pada kursi hitam berlengan tepat didepan perapian. Disebelahnya, Jongin nampak masih sibuk dengan seragamnya yang entah mengapa justru semakin tidak nyaman.

"Baiklah, setelah sarapan nanti aku akan langsung menyerahkannya." Yifan menepuk ringan kepala Sehun dua kali sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang bawah tanah ini dan mencari angin segar dipermukaan. Sekilas tadi dia melihat Sehun membuka selembar perkamen berstempel lilin dengan lambang keluarga Oh. _Sepertinya ibunya baru saja mengirimkannya sebuah surat_, pikir Yifan.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju aula besar, Yifan melewati lorong-lorong gelap berpenerangan minim. Hanya api yang berasal dari obor-obor yang menempel di dindingnya. Udara dingin awal musim dingin membuat ruang bawah tanah ini sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya. Bahkan _sweater_ hijau tua yang dia gunakan dibalik jubah panjang asramanya ini hanya sedikit menahan udara dingin itu agar tidak menembus kulitnya.

Dan didalam perjalanannya itu samar-samar Yifan teringat dengan kejadian semalam. Mungkin karena tubuhnya yang menolak untuk diajak bekerja sama semalam, Yifan tanpa sengaja tertidur ketika Profesor Cho memintanya untuk mengerjakan laporan mingguan siswa mengenai perkembangan tiap siswa tingkat lima dalam kelas Profesor Cho.

Yifan baru terbangun ketika dia mendengar suara meja tempatnya tertidur bergerak sedikit dan mengeluarkan bunyi derit ringan. Dan ketika Huang Zitao –Gryffindor malang yang harus berurusan dengan detensi Profesor Cho- muncul dalam jarak pandangnya, akhirnya Yifan bisa bertemu kembali dengan pria yang dia temui di perpustakaan beberapa malam sebelumnya.

Entah mengapa, untuk pertama kali selama Yifan berada di sekolah ini, Yifan merasa sangat berterima kasih kepada Profesor Cho.

Langkah Yifan terhenti ketika dia hendak memasuki aula besar. Tepat saat Yifan hendak berbelok, seseorang menabraknya dari arah dalam aula besar hingga membuat tubuhnya terdorong dua langkah kebelakang. _Kenapa hari ini orang-orang senang sekali menambrakan diri mereka ke arahku?_ Gerutu Yifan kesal dalam hatinya.

"Aaaahh...maafkan aku!" Seru seseorang yang kini tersungkur tepat dihadapan Yifan. Wajahnya sukses beradu dengan marmer cokelat dibawahnya sementara kedua tangannya yang tidak berhasil menahan tubuhnya ketika terjatuh tergeletak lemas disamping tubuhnya.

"_Merlin's beard!_ Baekhyun! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Teriak seseorang dari arah yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Pria itu hampir setinggi Yifan dan mata besar yang berhasil melukiskan dengan sempurna bahwa sang pemilik sedang panik, sedikit membuat Yifan merasa tidak nyaman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun?!" Seru pria itu lagi pada Yifan setelah dia berhasil membantu pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu bangun dari lantai. Hidungnya kini sedikit berdarah dan bengkok. Sepertinya dia jatuh terlalu kencang tadi. "_Excuse me?_ Sepanjang yang aku ingat, dia yang lebih dulu menabraku." Kata Yifan datar sambil menyesuaikan kembali letak kacamatanya yang sedikit turun.

"Dia benar Chanyeol, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf." Kata Baekhyun pelan sambil memegangi hidungnya yang masih berdarah. Pria bernama Chanyeol itu nampaknya tidak begitu puas dengan pernyataan Baekhyun barusan, karena dia masih saja memandang Kris dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Yifan balas menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan miliknya sambil membersikan bagian depan jubahnya yang tadi ditabrak Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Yifan, namun dengan wajah bosan yang sama, Yifan melewati keduanya dan berjalan menuju meja panjang Slytherin pada aula besar untuk sarapan. Setelah beberapa langkah menjauh, Yifan bisa mendengar pria bernama Chanyeol itu bergumam soal betapa tidak sopannya semua Slytherin dan berbagai macam hal buruk lainnya.

Berurusan dengan Choi bersaudara dan Jongdae, serta dua orang Gryffindor yang menyebalkan bukanlah pagi yang diharapkan Yifan. Namun ketika dia melihat Huang Zitao berlari dengan wajah yang cemas ke arah pintu aula besar, Yifan mengehentikan langkahnya.

Karena entah mengapa dunia Yifan seolah berhenti berputar. Orang-orang disekelilingnya hanya seperti sekerumunan kunang-kunang yang tertutup cahaya. Jantungnya berdebar dan matanya hanya terfokus pada pria itu sementara sekuat tenaga Yifan mencoba mengabaikan rasa aneh didalam perutnya.

_Ya Tuhan, perasaan apa ini?_

.

.

.

Zitao sangat menyukai udara sore hari. Terlebih lagi jika dia bisa menikmati kesegarannya beberapa meter diatas tanah. Pria dengan rambut seperti langit dimalam hari itu menyukai ketika rambutnya diacak-acak oleh angin kencang. Tepat dibelakangnya, Tao –begitu biasa Zitao dipanggil- bisa merasakan jubahnya bergerak mengikuti kemana arah angin bertiup dan dibawah kakinya, Tao bisa melihat hamparan hijau yang luas dan warna abu-abu dibeberapa titik tempat bukit-bukit rerumputan serta bebatuannya.

Disekelilingnya, Tao bisa melihat kursi-kursi penonton yang dibangun diatas menara-menara kayu tinggi yang dibuat oval. Jauh beberapa meter disisi kanan dan kiri Tao, ada dua buah tiang dengan lingkaran besar diatasnya nampak menantangnya. Tapi Tao tidak peduli, karena saat ini Tao hanya ingin menikmati udara sore yang sudah menghangat ini.

Jubah panjang berwarna orange gelap yang kini dikenakannya terkibas keras diatas sapu terbangnya ketika Chanyeol terbang melewatinya. Tak lama Baekhyun menyusul dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dan sukses membuat konsentrasi Tao menikmati sinar matahari sore kali ini terganggu karena keduanya kini memutarinya.

Sesi latihan Quidditch baru saja akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi, tapi dua orang _troublemaker_ ini sudah sukses membuatnya sakit kepala. "Bisakah kalian sedikit lebih tenang, kalian mengganggu konsentrasiku!" Protes Tao ketika Baekhyun melintas tepat disebelahnya.

"Yo, Tao! Jangan terlalu serius nanti kau akan cepat tua seperti Jungsoo hyung!" canda Chanyeol sedikit tidak lucu. Karena siapapun tahu bahwa Park Jungsoo, kepala asrama Gryffindor masih terbilang cukup muda. Meskipun terkadang Tao merasa bahwa pria berlesung pipi itu sedikit lebih cerewet dibandingkan dengan Profesor Kim Youngwoon.

Tao memandang Chanyeol dengan mata tajamnya, sedikit tidak senang dengan candaan Chanyeol soal usia. Karena siapapun tau bahwa Tao terlihat sedikit lebih tua dari umurnya yang sesungguhnya. Tao, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah siswa tingkat tiga dan diantara mereka, Tao-lah yang termuda.

Menyadari arti pandangan mata Tao, Chanyeol kemudian bergegas menghindar dan mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang hanya bisa menahan tawa. "Kau berhasil membangunkan seekor naga, Channie!" Seru Baekhyun.

Dan sedetik kemudian, Tao mendapati dirinya sedang sibuk mengejar kecepatan kedua _beater_ team Quidditch Griffyndor. Tak jauh dari udara, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, heran dengan tingkah laku teman-temannya yang masih seperti siswa tingkat satu.

Dan disudut yang berlawanan, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasi gerak-gerik salah satu diantara mereka dengan tatapan bosan. Namun didalam dadanya, orang itu merasakan jantungnya berdenyut dengan sangat tidak normal.

.

Zitao, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini berdiri membelakangi sebuah pintu kayu mahogany besar berwarna cokelat tua. Peliturnya yang hampir senada dengan warna alami kayunya membuat benda itu sedikit berkilat halus. Ketiganya saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas berat dan menyeret sapu terbang mereka menjauh dari ruangan tersebut.

Jubah Quidditch yang mereka kenakan kini terseret menyapu lantai batu dibawah kaki mereka. Beberapa siswa yang berpapasan dengan mereka dikoridor memandang ketiganya dengan tatapan heran bercampur takjub. Sementara beberapa diantara mereka yang mengenakan jubah hijau kehitaman dan biru tua memandang mereka dengan tatapan setengah mengejek.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menggunakan sihir ketika kita sedang latihan!" Seru Baekhyun dengan suara yang tertahan, sehingga suaranya kini lebih terdengar sebagai bisikan. "Jangan salahkan aku! Kau juga akan melakukannya ketika Tao memutuskan untuk mengejarmu!" Protes Chanyeol ketika ketiganya berjalan melalui kerumunan anak-anak Hufflefuf yang sedang berbincang mengenai cokelat kodok.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu?" Protes Tao sambil memukul bahu Chanyeol dengan tidak begitu manusiawi, membuat Chanyeol meringis menahan sakit. "Meskipun aku begitu mencintaimu, Tao. Kau terlihat begitu menakutkan. Hal yang kulakukan tadi hanya sebuah _defense mechanism_!" Elak Chanyeol masih mengusap-usap bahunya. Jika Tao menggunakan tenaganya sedikit lebih keras, Chanyeol yakin tulang bahunya pasti sudah bergeser entah kemana.

Baekhyun memutar matanya kesal. "Dengan menyihir prefek Ravenclaw menjadi seekor kucing? _Seriously Channie?_" Erang Baekhyun ketika tanpa sengaja sebuah perkamen berbentuk burung walet bertabrakan dengan dahi mulusnya. Baekhyun mengumpat pelan kepada siapa saja yang menggunakan sihir kekanakan itu sambil mengelus dahinya.

"Bukan salahku jika Tao menghindar dan mantra itu mengenai Shim Changmin." _Yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan Tao sedikit terlalu dalam_, tambah Chanyeol dalam pikirannya. Baekhyun hampir saja memukul Chanyeol dengan sapu terbangnya jika saja Tao tidak menghentikannya dan gerak reflek Chanyeol yang secepat cahaya. "Kau ingin mengubah Tao menjadi kucing, Park Chanyeol?! Sebelum kau melakukannya aku akan mengubahmu lebih dulu menjadi cacing tanah!"

Tao hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah ketika Chanyeol berlari untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari serangan sapu Baekhyun. Gara-gara peristiwa ini, Tao terlambat masuk kelas Transfigurasinya. Sepertinya dia harus menggunakan benda itu lagi setelah kelas Rune Kuno nanti. Tao mendesah pasrah, _aku dan keinginanku untuk menguasai semua ilmu di dunia sihir._

.

.

.

Kalau saja tidak ada larangan untuk menggunakan sihir selain didalam ruang kelas, mungkin saat ini Zitao sudah berhasil membunuh Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol dengan cara paling sadis yang bisa dia pikirkan. Seperti menggantung mereka diatas aula besar dan melancarkan mantra _Confundo_ sehingga pasangan ajaib yang menyebalkan itu merasa pusing dan bingung hingga tidak dapat mengenali diri mereka sendiri.

Berfikir sebentar dengan kemungkinan mantra lain, Zitao menggeleng mantap. Karena sepertinya _Densaugeo_ lebih menarik untuk pasangan itu, setidaknya Zitao bisa melihat deretan gigi yang sangat dibanggakan oleh Park Chanyeol itu terus membesar hingga sebesar gigi walrus. Tanpa sadar Zitao tersenyum lebar hanya dengan membayangkan kepanikan Chanyeol nantinya. Dan bagaimana wajah keunguan Baekhyun yang berada dalam dilema antara mentertawakan Chanyeol atau mengembalikan gigi pria itu keukuran semula.

Setelah puas membayangkan penderitaan Chanyeol yang sedikit kesulitan mengunyah dengan gigi walrus miliknya, Zitao kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memandang dinding dihadapannya dengan tatapan kosong.

Zitao kini sedang berdiri didepan ruang penyimpanan rahasia. Tempat legendaris didalam sekolah ini yang tidak ter-peta-kan. Dimana setiap murid bisa menyembunyikan apa saja didalamnya. Seperti semacam lemari kebutuhan. Tapi tentu saja sama seperti ruangan lain di kastil ini, tidak semua orang bisa masuk kedalam ruang penyimpanan rahasia ini. Hanya orang yang benar-benar membutuhkannya saja yang bisa menemukan ruangan ini.

Dan sepertinya ruangan itu sudah memutuskan bahwa Zitao tidak membutuhkan ruangan itu, karena sudah hampir lima belas menit Zitao berdiri didepan tembok besar yang diapit oleh dua buah patung troll di lantai tujuh kastil, ruangan itu tidak juga terbuka untuknya. Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menemukan eyeliner kesayangannya yang tidak sengaja terjatuh didalam ruangan itu ketika dia hendak menyembunyikan buku diary-nya dari Chanyeol?

Zitao berhenti memaki Baekhyun didalam pikirannya ketika sebuah suara terbang melalui daun telinganya. Suara itu terdengar sedikit halus namun tidak merubah tekanan dalam suara itu, jadi Zitao yakin bahwa suara itu milik seorang laki-laki. Yang membuat Zitao penasaran adalah ketika sebuah suara lain merespon suara sebelumnya, Zitao mengenal suara itu dengan sangat baik.

Suara yang didengarnya pada setiap pelajaran pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam. Suara Profesor Cho. Namun, nada suaranya kali ini terdengar sedikit halus dan ramah. Zitao penasaran dengan orang yang berhasil membuat nada suara Profesor Cho berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari yang biasanya dingin dan terdengar sedikit menyebalkan.

Hati-hati Zitao berjalan kearah suara itu berasal dan dengan kendali diri dan ketenangan yang dia kuasai dengan baik –terima kasih kepada wushu- dia mengintip melalui sela-sela patung troll gunung diujung koridor.

Disana dia melihat Profesor Cho sedang berbincang dengan seseorang yang...transparant. Zitao bersyukur karena kedua sosok itu membelakangi tempat dimana Zitao berada dan walaupun Zitao tidak bisa melihat wajah keduanya, Zitao yakin bahwa pria dengan jubah hitam panjang itu adalah Profesor Cho.

"Kau tahu aku sangat menyayangi anak itu." Sosok transparant itu berkata sambil membetulkan jubah putih miliknya yang sedikit terlipat. Sementara Profesor Cho memandang sosok itu dengan tatapan mendamba dan ada rasa rindu didalamnya. Bahkan dari tempat Zitao berada saat ini, dia bisa merasakan bahwa Profesor Cho sangat ingin memeluk sosok transparant itu.

"Dan aku masih tidak percaya dengan anak Slytherin yang kau ceritakan padaku itu!" Tambah sosok transparant itu lagi, bibirnya mengerucut dan Zitao pikir sosok itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Kemudian Profesor Cho tertawa kecil dan berusaha untuk mencubit pipi sosok itu, meskipun tidak berhasil karena ibu jari dan telujuknya hanya menggenggam udara kosong. Entah mengapa melihat hal itu Zitao merasa sedikit sedih.

"Anak itu tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan." Jawab Profesor Cho. Lagi, nada suaranya benar-benar berbeda dengan yang biasa dia keluarkan ketika berbicara didepan kelas. Zitao mulai tidak yakin bahwa sosok yang masih berdiri di lorong itu adalah benar Profesor Cho yang dia maksudkan. "Dan mereka memiliki Aura yang sama." Tambah Profesor Cho.

Sosok transparant itu kemudian menghadap kearah Profesor Cho sepenuhnya tepat sebelum Zitao berhasil menggeser tubuhnya kebelakang tembok besar agar tidak terlihat oleh keduanya. Walaupun hanya sepersekian detik, Zitao mengenal sosok transparant itu, karena sosok itu hampir setiap hari dilihatnya di puncak menara Gryffindor.

Dan walaupun Zitao sangat menghindari segala sesuatu yang tranparant, dia tidak mungkin tidak mengenal Hantu asramanya sendiri. Pertanyaannya, apa yang dilakukan oleh Profesor Cho dengan hantu menara Gryffindor? Karena Zitao yakin, Headmaster Yoo belum mencabut jabatannya sebagai Kepala Asrama Slytherin.

.

.

.

Yifan berjalan cepat menelusuri koridor-koridor sepi lantai tujuh tempat dimana melaksanakan patrolinya hari ini. Dia sendiri tidak yakin mengapa dia menyetujui pembagian tugas patroli yang dibuat oleh Kang Daesung, prefek Gryffindor. Pria bermata sipit itu entah mengapa berhasil membuat semua prefek menyetujui pendapatnya mengenai betapa seharusnya semua prefek tidak harus selalu berpatroli di wilayah asramanya saja.

Dan sialnya, dia harus berpartroli dilantai tujuh. Tepat di wilayah asrama Gryffindor berada. Meskipun jika dia berjalan sedikit keatas dia akan berada dalam wilayah Ravenclaw, Yifan benar-benar tidak menyukai koridor-koridor yang terkesan terlalu bersahabat. Dan justru hal itulah yang membuat Yifan siaga. Kadang suatu bahaya justru datang dalam sebuah kenyamanan yang bersahabat.

Yifan menggenggam tongkat sihirnya siaga, sedangkan sebelah tangannya dia masukan dibalik jubah panjang hijau kehitaman itu. Didalamnya, Yifan menggenggam sebuah _Remembrall_. Hadiah yang diberikan oleh Profesor Cho untuk ulang tahunnya yang ke enam belas. Dia tidak mengetahui mengapa dari sekian banyak benda sihir dan beberapa buku yang menarik seputar dunia sihir, Profesor Cho memberikan sebuah _Remembrall_. Mungkin karena tugasnya sebagai seorang Prefek? Entahlah.

Yifan paham benar kegunaan benda sihir tersebut. _Remembrall_ adalah sebuah bola kecil seukuran bola golf –begitu yang tertulis dalam buku _telaah muggle_ yang sering dibacanya- yang transparant dengan beberapa ukiran berwarna emas. Dibagian tengahnya, ada sebuah garis emas yang melingkarinya. Asap didalam bola tersebut akan berubah merah ketika orang yang menggenggamnya melupakan sesuatu.

Dia sendiri melihat Zhang Yixing, seorang Hufflefuf yang lumayan akrab dengannya, selalu membawanya kemanapun dia pergi sejak tingkat satu. Dan anehnya, ketika Yifan menyentuhnya dua hari yang lalu, asap didalam bola tersebut juga berwarna merah. Itu berarti Yifan sedang melupakan sesuatu.

Masalahnya, sampai detik ini Yifan tidak bisa mengingat apa yang dilupakan olehnya. Lagipula, esensi dari lupa adalah tidak mengingat hal tersebut, bukan? Memikirkan hal ini membuat kepala Yifan justru berdenyut tak biasa. _Apa yang dilupakan Yifan?_

"Senior Wu! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya sebuah suara dari balik sebuah patung troll gunung tepat disebelah kiri Yifan. Suara itu berhasil membuat Yifan tersentak sedikit dan secara refleks mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada asal suara. Namun Yifan buru-buru menurunkan tongkatnya ketika dia mengenali sosok yang sedang tersenyum canggung dihadapannya.

Yifan berdeham dua kali dan menyesuaikan kembali kacamatanya yang sedikit turun sebalum akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan suara. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, Huang." Yifan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar suaranya tidak terbata. Dia juga tidak menghiraukan detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dan sesuatu didalam perutnya yang seolah terus berputar. Membuat Yifan merasa mual.

"Oh, aku sedang mencari sesuatu. Tapi aku masih belum menemukannya, senior Wu." Zitao menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum canggung kearah Yifan. _Merlin's Beard!_ Kenapa didalam benaknya, Yifan ingin sekali untuk memeluk makhluk menggemaskan dihadapannya ini? Dan jika diizinkan, saat ini juga dia ingin menggunakan mantra pengecil pada Zitao dan membawanya kemana saja agar Yifan bisa terus memandangnya.

Yifan buru-buru menghapus pikiran _absurb_ itu ketika Zitao menatapnya khawatir. "Kau tidak seharusnya berkeliaran dikoridor sekolah, jam malam sudah hampir dimulai." Terang Yifan, berusaha agar terlihat berwibawa. Matanya balas memandang mata Zitao yang terlihat –dengan anehnya- indah.

"Ah, iya! Aku juga sudah ingin kembali ke Asramaku!"

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Kata Yifan membuat kedua alis Tao bertaut tidak percaya. Karena bahkan ditelinga Yifan sendiri kalimatnya barusan terdengar sedikit terlalu tegas dan siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan berfikir bahwa itu adalah sebuah perintah yang tidak ingin dibantah.

"Tidak perlu, senior Wu. Asramaku sudah dekat!" Tolak Tao masih dengan senyum canggungnya yang terlihat manis dimata Yifan. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menimbulkan masalah dalam perjalanan." _Real Smooth, Yifan_. _Smooth!_ Maki Yifan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oh!" Balas Zitao. Dan entah mengapa ditelinga Yifan, Zitao terdengar sedikit kecewa? "Baiklah." Tambah Zitao dan setelahnya mereka berjalan menuju menara Gryffindor. Dan dalam perjalannya, Yifan tidak menyadari bahwa kabut asap didalam _Remembrall_ yang ada disakunya berubah warna menjadi putih dan nyaris menghilang.

.

.

.

_**-Crest**_

**A.n :**

1. Cerita ini mengambil waktu dua puluh dekade setelah _pertempuran besar_ –dimana seri terakhir Harry Potter berlangsung.

2. Member EXO disini berumur lima belas tahun dan berada di tingkat tiga, kecuali Kris, Suho dan Luhan yang berada ditingkat empat atau satu tahun diatas member EXO yang lain.

3. Di buku asli Harry Potter, penerimaan siswa dimulai ketika seseorang telah berusia sebelas tahun. Dalam cerita ini, penerimaan siswa dimulai ketika berusia dua belas tahun.

4. Mohon maaf untuk pengetahuan saya yang terbatas sekitar Hogwarts dan dunia di dalamnya.

5. Update would be slow T_T


	3. Chapter 3

**Title **: Fated

**Pairing ** : Kris x Tao [KrisTao]

**Other Casts** : EXO Members; Kyuhyun x Sungmin

**Genre** : Romance ; Fluff

**Rated** : PG-13

**Disclaimer** : Kris, Tao dan semua member EXO bukan milik saya, kecuali Plot cerita. AU yang saya gunakan adalah Hogwarts!AU dan semua yang berhubungan didalamnya adalah murni hasil karya dari , saya hanya bermain-main didalam dunianya. Tidak ada keuntungan yang saya ambil melalui cerita ini.

**Summary** : Semenjak kejadian di perpustakan malam itu, pria dengan rambut hitam pekat dan mata yang tajam itu tidak pernah hilang dari pikiran Yifan. Tapi apakah Slytherin dan Gryffindor bisa berjalan beriringan?

.

.

"_Love does not make the world go round. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile."_ –**Franklin P. Jones**

.

.

Sore itu Yifan baru saja menyelesaikan kelas sejarah sihirnya ketika sebuah perkamen kecil yang disihir menjadi seekor burung walet berhenti tepat dibahunya. Suara sayap-sayapnya yang masih mengepak membuat Yifan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pesan yang tersimpan didalam perkamen itu.

Dibagian perut walet kertas itu, ada sebuah stempel lilin hijau dengan gambar seekor walet kecil yang sedang berdiri disebuah ranting kecil. Mata burung walet itu tepat menatap Yifan dengan satu sayapnya yang terlipat didepan dada seolah memberi hormat kepada siapapun yang melihatnya. _Lagi-lagi Oh Sehun menggunakan stempel keluarganya hanya untuk mengirimkan sebuah surat yang –mungkin- tidak terlalu penting,_ pikir Yifan malas.

Biasanya seorang penyihir hanya menggunakan stempel keluarga untuk mengirimkan sesuatu yang benar-benar penting dan bukan untuk dibaca oleh orang lain. Sekarang cara itu sudah hampir tidak digunakan lagi karena sebuah tanda tangan disudut kanan bawah perkamen sebenarnya sudah cukup untuk mengindentifikasikan dari siapa surat atau kiriman itu berasal.

Dan entah karena Sehun memang benar-benar menyukainya atau karena pria dengan rambut pirang yang kini nyaris sama dengannya itu –lagi-lagi Sehun mengubah warna rambutnya- hanya ingin membuat Yifan sedikit kesal karena harus bersusah payah membuka segel perkamen tersebut.

Karena suasana koridor lantai tiga sore itu sedang terlalu ramai oleh siswa-siswa lain yang baru saja menyelesaikan kelas mereka juga, akhirnya Yifan memutuskan untuk berputar sembilan puluh derajat menuju koridor lain yang menghubungkan koridor kelas sejarah sihir dengan koridor ruang baca bersama.

Setidaknya, dia butuh sedikit _privasi_ untuk membaca apapun yang ditulis oleh Sehun tanpa terganggu oleh siapapun. Lagipula, dia butuh konsentrasi penuh untuk mempelajari ulang pelajaran yang tadi diterangkan oleh Profesor Binn –guru sejarah sihir- sebelum kembali menuju kelas ramuan. Kadang, Yifan menyesal telah mengambil beberapa kelas tambahan untuk mempersiapkan ujian O.W.L .

Walaupun sebenarnya ujian tersebut baru akan ditempuhnya pada akhir tahun ke lima, namun Yifan lebih senang mempersiapkan dirinya lebih awal dari yang lain. Dan kini, Yifan tidak lagi yakin apakah keputusannya itu benar.

.

Ketika Yifan tiba di ruang baca bersama, suasana ruangan tersebut lebih sepi dari yang diperkirakan Yifan sebelumnya. Beberapa kursi berlengan dengan sandaran tinggi terlihat kesepian karena tidak ada yang menyandarkan punggung disana. Meja-meja cokelat gelap yang terbuat dari kayu jati dihadapan kursi-kursi itupun terlihat bersih. Tidak ada perkamen dan pena bulu serta tinta-tinta hitam yang biasanya berserakan disana ketika beberapa siswa lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka disini daripada di _common room_ –ruang rekreasi- di asrama meraka.

Tapi justru karena hal inilah Yifan bersyukur karena dia tidak harus menjelajah jauh kedalam ruang baca bersama ini. Dan dia merasa sedikit lega karena beberapa siswa tingkat tiga Slytherin nampak sedang berlatih mantra bersama seorang yang dia kenali sebagai Seeker kedua Ravenclaw –Xiumin.

_Ravenclaw lebih baik_, pikir Yifan pasrah. _Setidaknya mereka tidak seberisik siswa-siswa Gryffindor_, tambah Yifan lagi dalam pikirannya sebelum akhirnya duduk dengan jarak dua kursi jauhnya dari anak Slytherin dan Ravenclaw tadi.

Yifan mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya membentuk sebuah bentuk yang menyerupai tanda silang sebelum akhirnya membentuk sebuah lingkaran searah jarum jam dari ujung garis miring tanda pertama. Tak lama, burung walet dalam segel tersebut menutup sayapnya yang masih terbuka dan bergeser hingga menujukan bagian sisinya, membuat segel lilin bergerak dan membuka perkamen cokelat tersebut.

Perkamen yang semula berbentuk walet tersebut kini kembali kebentuk asalnya. Didalamnya, tinta hitam yang Yifan yakini berasal dari pena bulu _favorite_ Sehun membentuk satu kalimat yang membuat Yifan memutar matanya kesal.

_**Yifan hyung, aku tidak akan menyerah hingga kau mau bercerita padaku.**_

Dengan tenaga yang sedikit berlebihan, Yifan meremas perkamen tersebut dan membakarnya dengan api kecil yang keluar dari ujung tongkat sihirnya. Anak itu masih saja penasaran dengan perubahan sikap Yifan belakangan ini. Menurut Sehun, Yifan menjadi lebih sering tersenyum –walaupun sebenarnya untuk kebanyakan orang, senyum itu lebih mirip seperti seringai- belakangan ini. Dan Sehun yang sudah sejak tahun pertamanya dekat dengan Yifan mencurigai bahwa ini ada hubungannya dengan siswa Hufflepuff yang kadang ditemuinya untuk membahas soal tugas ramuan.

Yifan memilih untuk tidak menanggapi rengekan Sehun dan berusaha bersikap seperti Yifan yang biasanya. Namun entah mengapa, Sehun selalu saja menjadi orang yang pertama memergokinya ketika Yifan tersenyum bodoh saat dia mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu ketika dia mengantarkan Zitao ke asramanya.

Sayangnya, Zitao tidak mengizinkan Yifan untuk mengantarkannya sampai ke pintu masuk asramanya. _Protokol _ keamanan asrama mewajibkan seluruh siswa untuk merahasiakan pintu masuk asrama meraka masing-masing. Meskipun sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa setiap murid disini mengetahui pintu masuk asrama lain selain asramanya. Hanya kata sandi yang membuat mereka tidak bisa memasuki asrama lain.

Yifan ingat ketika tangan kanannya secara tidak sengaja bergesekan dengan tangan kiri Zitao dan walaupun kejadian itu hanya sepersekian detik, Yifan harus berusaha menahan detakan jantungnya yang tidak biasa. Yifan merasa seluruh darahnya berpindah ke pipinya. Untungnya, koridor saat itu sedikit temaram sehingga perubahan warna pada pipinya tidak terlalu terlihat.

Yifan menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya bersandar pada punggung kursi, matanya memandang bola kertas yang terbakar dihadapannya. Untungnya, setelah hari ini Sehun akan menghabiskan liburan musim dingin dan kembali ke rumahnya. Setidaknya, Yifan akan terbebas darinya beberapa waktu.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin menghabiskan liburan musim dingin bersama keluargaku?" Tanya Chanyeol dari atas tempat tidurnya setelah dia selesai membereskan berbagai macam perlengkapan yang akan dibawa pulang kerumah. "Ayah dan ibuku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, Tao!" Tambah Chanyeol lagi ketika pria dengan rambut hitam dihadapannya masih asik dengan buku pelajaran Rune Kuno miliknya.

"Ya, aku rasa Tuan dan Nyonya Park ingin berterima kasih padamu karena kau selalu membantu Chanyeol mengerjakan essay-essaynya. " Kata Baekhyun bosan sambil memeriksa sekali lagi koper yang akan dibawanya sebelum akhirnya kotak besar yang terbuat dari pohon ek itu mengeluarkan bunyi debam keras karena tenaga Baekhyun yang terlalu kuat saat menutupnya. Pada sisi kanan kotak itu terdapat ukiran inisial Baekhyun diatas segel keluarga Byun.

"Atau kau ingin berlibur bersamaku ke Italia? Pamanku bilang sekolah sihir disana benar-benar mengaggumkan. Meskipun sedikit dibelakang _beubatox_ tapi benar-benar tidak kalah indah!" Terang Baekhyun yang kini mulai bersemangat, "Siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan vampire disana!" Chanyeol melemparkan bantal bulu angsa disampingnya kearah Baekhyun sambil memincingkan matanya. Baekhyun balas memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sama, tidak suka karena ceritanya dipotong begitu saja oleh Chanyeol.

Kontes saling tatap itu terhenti ketika Tao menutup bukunya dengan keras hingga mengeluarkan bunyi yang tidak biasa. Keduanya kini menoleh kearah Tao dan memandang sahabat mereka khawatir.

"Aku lapar~~" Manja Tao sambil mengusap perutnya dibalik sweater maroon kesayangannya, hadiah dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di ulang tahunnya yang ke lima belas. Sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam buku rune kuno ketika Tao memutuskan untuk berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan melenggang menuju aula besar. Lagipula, perut Tao tidak pernah melewatkan jadwal sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam bersama di aula besar.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali saling bertatapan setelah melihat Tao menghilang dari sudut kamar mereka, saling mengangkat bahu dan mendesah berat bersamaan. Seolah sudah biasa dengan tingkah laku sahabat mereka yang selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika mereka membicarakan soal liburan musim panas dan liburan musim dingin.

Walaupun mereka sudah bersama sejak awal tahun mereka di Hogwarts, keduanya nyaris tidak mengetahui apapun soal Tao kecuali bahwa Tao adalah pria yang sangat pintar dan kelahiran muggle. Selebihnya, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh dan berharap suatu hari nanti Tao akan cukup mempercayai mereka untuk menceritakan sedikit soal dirinya.

Sepertinya, liburan musim dingin tahun inipun akan sama seperti liburan-liburan sebelumnya.

.

Tao memandang salju yang turun dibalik jendela besar dihadapannya. Sebagian kaca besarnya kini mulai berembun dibagian sudutnya dan ada tumpukan kecil salju pada rongga kotak-kotak yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna cokelatnya. Salju sudah mulai turun sejak dua hari yang lalu ketika dia mengantarkan kedua sahabatnya bertolak ke rumah masing-masing untuk menghabiskan liburan natal dengan menggunakan Hogwarts Express.

Kastil Hogwarts selalu sepi pada periode-periode seperti ini. Selain para siswa diperkenankan untuk menghabiskan liburan musim dingin mereka untuk pulang kerumah dan merayakan natal bersama keluarga, beberapa juga diperbolehkan untuk tinggal dan menghabiskan liburan disekolah.

Tao selalu memilih pilihan kedua. Meskipun Kastil yang sepi kadang membuatnya takut –dan makhluk-makhluk transparant yang selalu berlalu-lalang dengan bebas di kastil ini benar-benar tidak membantu Tao sama sekali- tapi Tao menyukai suasana kastil yang lengang.

Oke sebenarnya itu hanya alasan kedua, alasan utamanya adalah karena Tao merasa tidak memiliki tempat untuk pulang. Pada hari keberangkatannya ke Hogwarts, dia telah memutuskan untuk tidak kembali kerumahnya dan meminta agar bibi Eunji –tetangganya- untuk menjaga rumahnya. Terlalu banyak kenangan disana yang membuat Tao merasa sesak. Dan entah mengapa, dia selalu saja merasakan bahwa dia telah melupakan sesuatu. Bahkan sampai saat inipun Tao masih merasakan perasaan itu.

Diremasnya perkamen cokelat yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Tinta hitam disana sudah mengering dan segel lilin disana kini sudah mulai meleleh karena obor disebelah kanan Tao sepertinya lebih hangat dari yang dia perkirakan sebelumnya.

Sejak beberapa hari lalu dia merasa tidak enak menolak undangan natal dari bibi Eunji, namun tahun ini sepertinya dia sudah memutuskan untuk mengasingkan diri sejenak. Lagipula jika dia menghabiskan natal dirumah bibi Eunji, dia yakin dia tidak akan bisa mengerjakan tugas-tugas musim dinginnya dengan tenang tanpa diganggu oleh anaknya. Meskipun Tao akui bahwa dia merindukan saat-saat itu, namun kali ini Tao ingin belajar untuk lebih mandiri.

Tao menghela nafasnya lagi ketika butiran salju yang turun dari langit tersapu oleh angin, membuatnya tersadar bahwa langit diluar jendela besar itu kini sudah mulai menggelap memandakan bahwa sebentar lagi waktu makan malam tiba. Kalaupun ada satu hal yang Tao yakin tidak pernah dia lupakan, itu adalah makanan.

.

Meskipun dipenuhi oleh dekorasi natal, aula besar malam ini jauh lebih sepi dari biasanya. Hanya ada beberapa anak Ravenclaw yang mengisi meja makan asrama mereka dengan pakaian-pakaian musim dingin. Tao mengenali beberapa dari mereka karena sebagian besar berada di team Quidditch. Selain kapten sekaligus Seeker utama, Shim Changmin terlihat lebih tinggi dari teman-temannya yang lain bahkan dalam posisi duduk sekalipun. Sepertinya Senior Shim memang tidak main-main soal pertandingan musim semi yang akan datang.

Kemudian ada Xiumin –Seeker kedua Ravenclaw dan Luhan –Chaser Ravenclaw yang jarang sekali terlihat tanpa rubik ditangannya. Kwon Yuri dan Seo Johyun dengan malas menopang dagu mereka dengan kedua tangan sambil memperhatikan Changmin yang sedang menerangkan sesuatu. Meskipun kedua Beater Ravenclaw itu terlihat anggun dan lemah, tapi Tao tahu benar apa yang berada dibalik penampilan itu karena dia pernah berhadapan langsung dengan team Quiddicth mereka.

Tao duduk agak ditengah meja makan asramanya ketika secara ajaib piring-piring dan gelas-gelas platina berisi makanan dan minuman muncul dihadapannya. Kadang, Tao benar-benar bersyukur dia adalah salah satu bagian dari komunitas sihir.

Awalnya Tao tidak percaya ketika surat dengan segel Hogwarts yang ditujukan padanya hanya sekedar lelucon untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya yang kedua belas, namun ketika dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di statiun King Cross di peron sembilan tiga perempat dia tahu bahwa semuanya nyata.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk saat ini, Tao bisa melihat beberapa anak Gryffindor yang memilih untuk tinggal di kastil seperti dirinya. Lee Sunkyu dan Kim Hyeoyon yang Tao kenali sebagai seniornya di tingkat lima. Sepertinya mereka memilih untuk menghabiskan liburan mereka untuk belajar di kastil karena Tao bisa melihat beberapa buku tebal di samping keduanya. _O.W.L, _ pikir Tao.

Tak jauh dari kedua wanita itu, ada beberapa anak tingkat dua dan tingkat enam yang tidak begitu Tao kenal. Sementara itu meja Hufflepuff benar-benar kosong dan di meja Slytherin hanya ada satu orang. Sayangnya, Tao tidak bisa memastikan siapa pemilik sosok tersebut karena dia membelakangi Tao.

Merasa cukup mengamati keadaan disekitarnya, Tao memutuskan untuk langsung menyantap makan malamnya setelah sebelumnya telah puas memperhatikan ratusan lilin yang beterbangan beberapa meter diatasnya dan salju-salju buatan yang beterbangan kemudian menghilang tanpa sempat menyentuh lantai aula besar.

"Eum- Huang Zitao..."

Suara berat itu sukses membuat konsentrasi Tao pada makanan dihadapannya melebur dan nyaris mengeluarkan suara teriakannya yang sedikit memalukan. Ya, nyaris, karena saat ini Tao tersedak pie apple yang tadi hendak ditelannya. Buru-buru diambilnya gelas disebelah kanannya kemudian menenggak habis jus labu didalamnya.

Ketika Tao menoleh kebelakang dan memastikan pemilik suara yang tadi menyebutkan namanya, Tao nyaris saja tersedak lagi karena yang kini berada disana adalah seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Setidaknya, dalam beberapa waktu terakhir.

"Senior Wu! Tolong jangan lakukan hal itu lagi!" Kata Tao berusaha untuk menahan suaranya agar tidak terlalu nyaring pada aula besar yang nyaris kosong ini. Pria dihadapannya tersenyum canggung dan memutuskan untuk duduk disebelah Tao.

"Jangan memanggilku senior Wu, panggil saja aku Yifan." Pria yang kini menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal itu dengan canggung sambil tersenyum memandang Zitao. Segelas jus labu tiba-tiba saja muncul dimeja untuk Yifan. _Peri rumah yang pengertian_, pikir Yifan.

Tao memandang Yifan dari ujung matanya kemudian menyesap jus labu dihadapanya. Menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak lalu memandang penuh Yifan. "Serius, Yifan. Kau benar-benar harus berhenti menganggetkanku seperti itu! Aku tidak yakin Madam Hwang bisa mengganti jantungku dengan yang baru." Kesal Tao sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan tanpa sadar.

Lagi-lagi Yifan tersenyum canggung, karena dia benar-benar berharap bahwa debaran jantungnya yang sangat kencang ini tidak terdengar oleh Zitao. _Dan bibir itu! Merlin's! Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan Yifan!_

.

.

"Apakah kau yakin tidak akan jadi masalah jika kita berada disini?" Tanya Zitao tidak yakin sambil menyesap butterbeer–nya ragu-ragu. Matanya sibuk menyusuri sudut-sudut ruangan The Three Broomstick takut-takut ada staff sekolah yang sedang iseng melakukan pemeriksaan.

Dihadapannya, Yifan sedang asik menggerakkan jarinya memutar pada sendok perak yang kini bergerak dengan putaran yang sama dengan tangan Yifan untuk mengaduk butterbeer miliknya. Sementara satu tangannya yang bebas dia gunakan untuk menopang dagunya diatas meja kayu sambil menatap Zitao dengan senyum.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, lagipula bukankah kau sudah berada di tingkat tiga? Kau sudah boleh berkunjung ke Hogsmeade, Zitao," Jawab Yifan dengan suara beratnya. Matanya masih lekat memandang Zitao yang baru saja selesai menghabiskan setengah gelas butterbeer hanya dengan sekali teguk.

Yifan berharap jantungnya memilih waktu yang tepat untuk meledak karena dia yakin detak yang dihasilkannya saat ini benar-benar tidak bersahabat. Semenjak dia mengenal Zitao, semua hal yang terjadi padanya menjadi tidak biasa. Semua hal yang berada disekelilingnya juga secara ajaib menjadi lebih indah ketika Zitao berada didekatnya.

Seperti saat ini, kedai butterbeer yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun dan sedikit nampak usang ini terlihat lebih indah, meja kayu yang sudah mulai lapuk terlihat seperti terpernis baru. Udara lembab dan dingin disekitarnya kini tercium seperti wangi ecaliptus yang keluar dari jubah Gryffindor Zitao. Dinginnya musim dingin terasa hangat ketika dia berjalan berdampingan dengan pria berambut hitam itu.

"Eum, se-sebenarnya... aku belum menyerahkan surat izin yang ditanda tangani oleh waliku kepada Profesor Park," gumam Zitao sambil menenggelamkan setengah wajahnya pada syall merah cerah yang membalut lehernya sambil memandang gelas butterbeernya yang sudah setengah kosong. Berusaha menghindar dari tatapan Yifan karena dia yakin hanya tinggal hitungan detik dan dia akan membuat Gryffindor kehilangan lima belas point karena melanggar peraturan mengenai penyalahgunaan izin mengunjungi Hogsmeade.

Sepuluh detik tanpa respon dan akhirnya Zitao memberanikan diri untuk memandang pria dihadapannya. Sibuk dengan berbagai pemikiran negatif di kepalanya, Zitao sedikit terkejut ketika Yifan memandangnya masih dengan senyum yang sama yang bisa membuatnya merasa bunga-bunga bermekaran ditengah musim dingin.

"Aku tahu. Tenang saja, hari ini Shindong yang bertugas berkeliling di Hogsmeade dan dia sedang sibuk tertidur diruang kerjanya." Jawab Yifan kemudian menyesap sedikit butterbeer–nya. Dia merasa sedikit puas karena madu yang tadi dia campurkan didalamnya sudah tercampur sempurna.

Zitao menautkan kedua alisnya. Darimana Yifan tahu kalau dia belum menyerahkan surat izinnya? Baru saja Zitao hendak menanyakannya pada Yifan, tapi pria yang kini sibuk dengan gelang ditangannya menambahkan perkataannya yang sempat terputus tadi, " aku mengetahuinya karena aku yang menyusun surat-surat izin semua murid Hogwarts dan aku tidak menemukan namamu disana."

_Yah, itu menjelaskan semuanya_, pikir Zitao akhirnya

"Jadi, bagaimana persiapanmu untuk menghadapi pertandingan Quidditch musim semi depan?" Tanya Yifan dengan suksesnya mengalihkan pembicaraan dan Zitao dengan senang menjawab semua pertanyaan Yifan. Setidaknya pertemuan mereka diluar Hogwarts ini tidak semembosankan yang ditakutkan oleh Zitao beberapa jam yang lalu.

.

Semenjak keduanya menghabiskan waktu di The Three Broomstick, Yifan mendapati dirinya kini menjadi lebih dekat dengan Zitao. Selama liburan musim dingin ini, pria dengan rambut hitam itu sudah terlihat tidak canggung lagi ketika dia sedang bersama dengan Yifan. Sepertinya topik tentang Quidditch yang dia mulai saat itu membuahkan hasil diluar perkiraan Yifan. Dan jika Yifan mengatakan bahwa Zitao bukan seorang pemain Quidditch yang baik, dia salah besar.

Meskipun dia tidak menyukai murid-murid asrama Gryffindor yang kebanyakan besar kepala dan hobi mencari masalah, Yifan mengakui bahwa Zitao benar-benar menikmati Quidditch. Dia tidak hanya sekedar bermain dengan Nimbus 3000, menghindari _bludger_ dan mengejar _Snitch_ tanpa tujuan. Zitao menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya, menyukai ketika jubahnya bergesekan dengan ujung sapu terbangnya dan senang ketika dia berhasil menghindar dari _bludger_ yang memang mengejarnya.

Sejenak tadi Yifan sedikit merasa iri padanya. Andaikan saja cedera pada bahunya tidak terlalu parah, mungkin dia masih menjadi Keeper kebanggaan Slytherin saat ini. Tapi pikiran itu buru-buru dibuang oleh Yifan yang kemudian kembali mengarahkan fokusnya pada Zitao yang kini sudah mendarat turun dengan halus dan menghampiri Yifan yang duduk tak jauh dari lapangan Quidditch tempat Zitao baru saja berlatih.

Rambut hitamnya kini terselimuti salju putih dan syal merah yang melingkar dilehernya kini terlihat sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya semula. Meskipun Yifan mengakui bahwa dia kedinginan, tapi dia tidak bisa menolak ajakan Zitao untuk menemaninya berlatih. _Lagipula, kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali dalam satu bulan purnama, bukan?_ Pikir Yifan polos.

"Apakah itu tehnik yang akan kau gunakan untuk menghadapi Revenclaw musim semi depan?" Tanya Yifan ketika keduanya kini sudah memasuki kastil, dari dalam mulutnya keluar uap-uap putih transparan karena rupanya meskipun sudah memasuki kawasan yang lebih hangat, dirinya masih merasakan dingin.

Zitao melirik kearahnya sebentar kemudian merogoh saku jubah musim dinginnya nampak seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, lalu sedetik kemudian Yifan mendapati sepasang sarung tangan berwarna merah yang senada dengan syal yang dikenakan Zitao berada didepan wajahnya. Yifan berhenti karena pria disebelahnya juga berhenti sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya sambil memasangkan sarung tangan itu pada kedua tangan Yifan, "Aku hanya sedang melemaskan tubuhku tadi. Lagipula, aku tidak akan berlatih dihadapan seorang Slytherin. Kibum bisa membunuhku jika dia tahu."

"Nah, dengan begini kau akan merasa sedikit hangat." Tambah Zitao ketika dia telah selesai memasangkan sarung tangan itu, sedangkan Yifan hanya bisa tersenyum simpul sambil berusaha menghentikan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan hanya karena sentuhan tangan Zitao. Diam-diam dia berharap bahwa rona merah dipipinya tidak terlalu terlihat.

"Kau fikir aku akan mengatakan pada tim Slytherin mengenai tehnikmu tadi?" Tanya Yifan sedikit terdengar kesal karena sepertinya Zitao tidak mempercayainya. Yifan tidak ingin Zitao berfikir bahwa Yifan mendekatinya karena ingin mengorek soal taktik Quidditch Gryffindor untuk diberikan kepada Slytherin.

Na ah, Yifan bukan orang yang seperti itu.

Zitao menatapnya melalui ujung mata ketika keduanya telah berbelok pada pintu masuk aula besar, alis matanya bertaut dan hampir menyatu sementara bibirnya mengerucut kedepan, "_Well_, kau mantan Keeper Slytherin dan lagipula kapten Kim pasti akan membunuhku jika dia tahu aku mengajak anak asrama lain latihan bersamaku."

Kali ini dahi Yifan yang berkerut mendengar jawaban Zitao, "Sepertinya Kaptenmu tidak terlalu menyukai tim dari asrama lain." Zitao tertawa datar mendengar pernyataan Yifan sambil berusaha menyantap makan siang yang sudah tersedia dihadapannya, meminum jus labu kuning sedikit sebelum akhirnya menambahkan, " Na ah, dia biasanya ramah kepada semua asrama, well, kecuali Slytherin."

Dan baru kali ini Yifan merasa menyesal ketika topi seleksi memilihnya untuk masuk Slytherin.

.

Tahun sudah berganti ketika Yifan bersandar pada tembok kastil tepat disebelah pintu masuk perpustakaan Hogwarts. Rambutnya kini dia sisir kesamping dan agak sedikit keatas agar membuat dahinya sedikit terlihat, sementara kaca mata berbingkai hitam kesayangannya bertengger nyaman pada hidungnya yang mancung.

Beberapa hari terakhir ini selalu dia habiskan bersama dengan Zitao. Sebenarnya ada beberapa alasan mengapa Yifan menghabiskannya bersama dengan Zitao, pertama, karena selain dirinya tidak ada lagi Slytherin yang tinggal di asrama selama liburan musim dingin. Kedua, karena Yifan memang tidak ingin kembali ke Canada dan menghabiskan liburan musim dinginnya disana dengan orangtuanya dan yang ketiga, karena Yifan memang ingin menghabiskan waktu yang lama dengan Zitao.

Ketiga alasan diatas itu adalah alasan utama Yifan dan mungkin prioritasnya harus dibaca dari nomor yang paling bawah terlebih dahulu. Saat ini Yifan sedang menunggu Zitao untuk menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam di perpustakaan sebelum dia mengenalkan Zitao pada binatang peliharaannya sore nanti. Yifan sudah tidak sabar untuk mengenalkan _Ace_ padanya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat!" Seru Zitao dari kejauhan. _Oh Merlin! Bahkan dari kejauhanpun dia terlihat begitu indah,_ pikir Yifan. Rambut hitamnya kini terlihat sedikit berantakan ketika dia telah tiba dihadapan Yifan, dua buah buku terapit ditangan kirinya sementara dadanya naik turun nampak sedang berusaha untuk mengatur kembali nafasnya agar kembali stabil. Bahkan dengan keadaan seperti ini saja Yifan berfikir bahwa Zitao benar-benar sangat mempesona. Kalau saja dia tidak mengetahui Zitao dengan baik, mungkin dia akan berfikir bahwa pria ini sudah memasukan _love poition_ pada jus labu kuningnya seminggu yang lalu ketika mereka menghabiskan makan malam bersama di aula besar.

Yifan tersenyum, "Tidak, aku juga baru saja sampai." Lalu keduanya memasuki perpustakaan yang nyaris kosong. Hanya ada dua orang Gryffindor selain Zitao dan tiga orang Ravenclaw yang sedang asik dengan pena bulu mereka.

Yifan berani bersumpah demi semua kaus kaki Jongin yang tidak terpakai bahwa tidak ada yang lebih menarik daripada mendiskusikan _'Hogwarts, A History'_ bersama dengan Zitao.

.

"Apakah kau yakin dia adalah Ace yang kau maksud?" Tanya Zitao ragu-ragu. Matanya menatap Yifan tidak yakin sementara dia asik bermain dengan jari-jari tangannya yang indah didepan jakaet musim dinginnya. Yifan hanya mengangguk singkat sambil tersenyum kearah Zitao dua meter didepannya, berusaha untuk menenangkan Zitao yang terlihat panik.

Kedua tangan Yifan kini sedang mengelus bulu-bulu lembut binatang peliharaannya. Setelah menghabiskan waktu berdiskusi di perpustakaan bersama, Yifan memutuskan bahwa sudah saatnya dia mengenalkan Ace –binatang peliharaan kesayangannya- pada Zitao. Meskipun udara masih terlalu dingin untuk berada diluar, tapi Yifan bersyukur karena Zitao tidak menolak ajakannya.

"Tidak perlu takut padanya, Zitao! Ace sudah mendapatkan lisensi dari Kementrian Sihir, jadi dia tidak terlalu galak lagi," kata Yifan berusaha untuk menenangkan, "lakukan seperti yang kulakukan tadi, lagipula kau ingin sekali bertemu dengan Ace, bukan?"

"Aku memang ingin bertemu dengan Ace, tapi itu sebelum aku tahu bahwa Ace adalah seekor Hippogriff!" pekik Zitao dengan suara tertahan. Matanya masih menatap horror Yifan dan hippogriff disebelahnya. Ragu-ragu, Zitao berusaha meniru apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Yifan untuk mendekati Ace. Tapi sepertinya usahanya sia-sia karena saat ini Ace menatap Zitao siaga, tubuhnya menegang dan kedua sayapnya nampak siap untuk mengibas Zitao.

Dan belum sempat Zitao melangkah maju, Yifan sudah ada dihadapannya. Mata Zitao melebar dan sedetik kemudian dia mendapati dirinya tersungkur diatas salju putih yang sudah mulai mencair ditengah halaman belakang Hogwarts dan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh wajahnya.

Matanya melebar sempurna ketika dia menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ace belum bisa menerimanya, Yifan melindungi Zitao dari kibasan sayap Ace dan kini pria dengan rambut pirang kotor itu berada dibawah Zitao dengan mata yang menatapnya terkejut dan bibir yang bertemu dengan bibirnya.

_Oh my god! Huang Zitao baru saja mencium Wu Yifan!_

.

.

.

-_**Crest**_

A.n :

1. Profesor Park Jungsu, kepala asrama Gryffindor dan Park Jungsu murid tingkat tujuh Gryffindor itu berbeda orang ya. Park Jungsu (Jr.) murid tingkat tujuh Gryffindor itu adalah anak dari Profesor Park.

2. Ada kesalahan ketik di part 2 soal prefek Ravenclaw. Prefek Ravenclaw itu Kwon Jiyong ya, bukan Shim Changmin. Shim Changmin itu Seeker Ravenclaw.

3. Disini, lambang keluarga setiap penyihir itu sangat penting karena bisa melihat sejauh mana pengaruh keluarga dan sehebat apa keluarga mereka di mata dunia sihir. Tergantung hewan dan warna segel yang mereka punya. (Contoh : Keluarga Oh lambangnya adalah Wallet dengan warna dasar segelnya Hijau tua.)

4. Moment KrisTao-nya masih kurangkah? Hehehe...

5. Sorry for the late update, I'll try to update faster.


End file.
